Shattering Veils AU
The Shatter Veils AU is a universe where there were other dimensions parallel to Pyrrhia and they came together through the Shattering of the Veils between worlds. History It all started in possibility one day thirty years back when Pyrrhian Society was at its highest, when the queens were at peace and advancing society, the golden age of Pyrrhia. That day a massive group of dragons began to hallucinate claiming to be seeing monsters and creatures of the unknown, the doctors tried to help them but the failed most going insane and dying except for three. The queens sent doctors, scientists, investigators, and even animi to figure out what had happened that fateful day but the all failed to figure it out, until one day a dragonet was wandering playing in the fields and found something, a large cut into the earth glowing green and oozing out a black liquid, the dragonet ran scared of this. Under later investigation it was discovered to be a poison described only in Legend to be the venom of the Gift Giver, a serpent that would give abilities based off of events that would soon happen to whatever world they were on but at a terrible cost to the mind and body. But they hid this information from the world not letting anyone know and taking the child and her parents into the palaces to keep this hidden. Then two years later the world was struck again this time in a town in the northern IceWing kingdom where dragons unexplainably, lost their sight, hearing, or sense of smell but had it replaced with a gift to see the future, again after large amounts of studying the area they found a similar cut under a tree with the same venom oozing out of it. It kept happening each time with different gifts and prices at different areas at shortening time increments until something else happened. In the rainforest they discovered a similar cut but it was large and out came three almost dragon sized wolves with fangs sharp as daggers and eye that glowed bright red. They took out a large portion of the RainWing village the destruction that came killed thirty four RainWings overall and was the finally straw before chaos broke loose completely. Things like this continued to happen until fifteen years after the incident in Possibility three draconic gods emerged from largest tear to ever be seen. Kehidupan the god of life, Bonum the god of good and Lux the goddess of light. They respected them seeing them as a sign that things would get better and for a while things did, until the next hole broke and out came dark magic and light magic that overcame the animi changing the animi with less of a soul to dark magic users and the animi with more of a soul to light magic users which just lead to war but eventually these battles were over come after the queens had imprisoned all of these former animi in two seperate prisons. Then more and more monsters began to come through destroying less fortified towns and anywhere that was not protected and as this happened more and more scratches in the world appeared but now they were holes and you could see where the lead, to different completely unknown worlds, some of the older beginning one had disappeared but tears in the universe were becoming more common and soon more gods came, portals to other worlds with different tribes came and by then it was all falling apart. As soon as the great portal appeared in the center of the former now abandoned NightWing city of Brightsight. It let in every monster, god, creature and even power that wanted to come through or accidentally wandered to their world including demons, spirits of the dead, the Gift Giver, Tenebris the goddess of death, darkness and evil, all of the gods and goddesses from the same place as Tenebris, and many other creatures. Current Conditions Now the world is overrun and the only places left are the palaces of the former kingdoms of the SandWing, IceWing and SkyWing queens. Along with a few always moving camps of wanderers. The SandWing Kingdom The SandWing kingdom is relatively safe with the only issues being the low amounts of water, the occasional dragonbite viper, the rare famine and a few rather dangerous monsters. Even the dead avoid this place though no one is sure why however the city is safe and guarded by the god of good. It mainly has SandWings and MudWings with the occasional RainWing, NightWing, SkyWing or IceWing. The SkyWing Kingdom The SkyWing kingdom is dangerous, populated with many monsters and dead, however in the city they are well provided very few dragons ever having to lead to find food. It has the most diverse population with most of the few remaining NightWings and RainWings, almost all of the SkyWings and a few of the MudWings IceWings and SandWings. They are guarded by the god of life The IceWing Kingdom Due to the Great Ice Wall very few monsters that cannot swim or fly exist there along with few dead unless they had died recently when they came over. However only IceWings and IceWing hybrids live there and there are very few other sources of reasources. They are guarded by the goddess of light The SeaWing Kingdom Almost no one goes their due to the sea monsters that inhabit the oceans and most that do go never go in or near the water and have a very good reason to be there. The MudWing Kingdom This kingdom is only abandoned for one reason, the spell that keeps the former animi in is falling apart. However many wanders come there and just avoid the prison The NightWing Kingdom The NightWing kingdom is the home base of Tenebris and the location of the great portal. Pretty much only fools and those who think they can fight Tenebris or close the portal. The RainWing Kingdom They actually do pretty well here however it is not easily defended and had no well designed palaces of fortresses to protect anyone so only wanders go there and bring back things for others. Gods and Goddesses Tenebris, the Goddess of Death, Darkness and Evil Tenebris is the oldest still living god or goddess, her twin brother The Former God of Life, Light and Good was the same age but she killed him after she completely lost herself and became the goddess that she was now, her brother was her equal but she tricked him. He now has been split into Kehidupan, Bonum and Lux. Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing) Category:Alternate Universes